


Our Demons Can't Reach Us Here

by nctinee



Series: Erlebnisse [11]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin & Nakamoto Yuta are Best Friends, Late Night Conversations, Mentioned Moon Taeil, Mentioned Qian Kun, Minor ACE Ensemble mentioned, Minor iKON Ensemble, Nakamoto Yuta is a badass emo boy, Rooftop hangout at night basically with yuwin, Screaming out our feelings, Sicheng is a sad boy but only for a lil, Slice of Life, self love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-20 00:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctinee/pseuds/nctinee
Summary: Sicheng needs to scream.Scream at his parents, scream at the school, scream at everything that has wronged him in his 16 years of life.Yuta shows him a place where he can be himself and let go from the shackles that hold him down.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin & Nakamoto Yuta
Series: Erlebnisse [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418836
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Our Demons Can't Reach Us Here

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah yeah I said I would wait a while to update but this was pretty easy to write and I needed SOME sort of yuwin in this series so I uploaded this anyway. And no, you won't know why they're on the roof. They're just there, and Yuta is there to help Sicheng. Accept it.

"Are we even allowed to be up here?" Sicheng questions while following Yuta up the rickety staircase.

"No, but the building is shut down and the police can't arrest us. Believe me, I checked." Yuta answers. "Plus, I've been up here thousands of times and I never once got caught. You can trust me."

The stair Yuta is standing on creaks and Sicheng tenses a bit, going up the staircase faster. The sooner he gets off this thing and onto more stable ground, the better.

He doesn't even know why Yuta took him up here. It's 9 o'clock at night and curfew is in an hour, Sicheng still has tons of homework to do, and yet here he is walking up an old staircase on the side of an even older building with a guy who is absolutely bat shit crazy. Why did he agree to this. He's going to die without having done half the things on his bucket list. He hasn't even _made_ a bucket list.

"You've gotten me into more shit than I can count, trust you my ass,"

"That hurts Cheng. I am a very reliable person,"

Sicheng hums. Yuta is pretty reliable, even if some of his morals are a bit loose. He puts his passions and his reliability into some of the wrong things, he supposes, even if it is for the right reasons.

"So how did you find this place?" Sicheng asks, one particular stair creaking heavily underneath him.

"I didn't find it, _Taeil_ was actually the one who showed me this. Says he comes up here with Sehyoon and his two friends and Jinhwan after school some days,"

"Really? Mr., I-don't-have-time-for-illegal-activity-and-boyhood-foolishness took you up here? Like I believe that,"

"It's true! He dragged me up here at the beginning of this year and told me all of his theories about the Earth and human nature and all that shit. He also predicted the end of Crimes of Grindelwald which I didn't even know he kept up with. Sometimes I think he's one of the most boring people on the planet then he surprises me with this shit. I see him in a totally different light now,"

Ah yes, Moon Taeil, the aloof and starry-eyed senior that he had the unknown pleasure of meeting earlier this year. The only reason he knew Taeil was because of Kun, who had AP Trigonometry with the other. (Kun was only a sophomore, he wasn't supposed to be at such a high level math at his grade.) 

"Huh. I just figured it was Bobby who showed you since you both do "eboy" stuff together,"

"Ouch, how dare you, and no, _I_ showed _him_. Then once I came up here to smoke and clear my head when I saw him making out with Hanbin. Then I think Hanbin showed Junhoe and Donghyuck, and I lost the train from there. Long story short, lots of people know about this place, so it ain't so secret,"

"Now I'm apart of the secret roof cult,"

"Yup, so go ahead and show anyone you like. But that isn't the reason why I brought you here," Yuta smirks, swinging his legs over the no entrance gate on the staircase, pulling out a sharpie from his pocket.

"Then why?"

Yuta adds a tick mark to a verly long list of tick marks on one of the boarded up windows, probably counting the number of times he's been up here. From the looks of it, he's been here over 60 times, and Sicheng is left again to wonder who exactly Yuta is.

"So you can let out all that pent-up agression. Dance, cry, yell, I don't care, but you need to let it out somehow,"

"I don't have pent-up agression,"

Yuta raises an eyebrow. "Sicheng, you're the definition of pent-up agression

_Ouch._

"Okay, well...what if someone sees?"

"Then they see you, Sicheng. Nothing plainer,"

"Oh,"

Yuta sits down and pulls out his box of cigarettes, lighting one up and taking a puff. He stares up at the dark sky, taking in the little bit of stars that are peeking through the blanket of night above them. He spreads his legs out and moves his feet to the invisible beat going through his head, looking beyond calm.

Sicheng feels the opposite of calm, his nerves lighting a fire on his skin and churning his stomach, while his fingers dance restlessly at his sides. His ears register the sounds of engines roaring past and horns honking in the streets below, but they never make it into his brain to think on. Everything is muffled and fuzzy in his panic endused state, and Sicheng just wants to scream.

So he does.

He turns away from Yuta and looks up, letting out the loudest scream he can conjure, hands balled at his sides and eyes screwed tight to let out every bit of bad thing in his head. His mouth hurts from opening so wide and he feels like his vocal chords are being ripped to shreds, but he doesn't care. With every second his scream echoes into the night, he feels weight after weight being lifted off of his shoulders and into the dark expanse.

Sicheng takes a breath and starts yelling phrases like "Fuck you!", "Fuck life!", and "Fucking learn to be a decent human!" while stumbling around on the roof and gripping his hair with balled hands. He's so _angry_ in this moment, but it feels so _good_ to let it out and yell and scream and stomp his feet for the world to see. He's wearing his heart on his sleeve and he doesn't give two shits about it and it feels _amazing._

When he's out if breath and his throat is absolutely begging for him to stop, Sicheng collapses on the roof and just kneels there while staring blankly at the world in front of him. He feels free, like the shackles his parents have clamped on him weigh nothing, and he can walk away like he isn't being imprisoned at all.

Yuta, through this whole extravaganza, is smirking while taking another drag of his cigarette. _It's because he fucking knew,_ Sicheng bets. _He knew what I needed. Dipshit._

"Better?" Yuta asks, throwing a pebble at him.

"Uh," Sicheng breathes out, "a little. I mean, it doesn't fix all my problems but..."

"Then I have served my purpose. I have taught you the ways of the world my baby duckling, so fly free and—" Sicheng cuts him off by throwing a pebble back at him, small grin on his face.

"Yeah yeah, you're an all-seeing sentient being or whatever. What do you want from me, my everlasting love for you?"

Yuta puts a hand to his heart, "Oh Sichengie! I knew you loved me! Finally you admit you have a heart!"

"Uh huh, yeah, absolutely. I am head-over-heels for you. Definitely," Sicheng jokes, smiling wider at the other.

"Glad we established that. But seriously, how do you feel?"

If it was anyone else asking, he would've brushed them off, giving the bullshit answer of "I'm fine" and walked away. But this was Yuta, always understanding and patient with everything, never doubting what he did or looking back on his mistakes. Yuta has the courage to talk about things buried deep down inside him, so who says he can't too?

"Like... Like I'm free. My chest doesn't feel so heavy anymore and I can kinda just think. I mean the general thoughts are still there but they're not as loud anymore. This really did help Yu,"

"Good. I'm glad." Yuta lays down on his back and stares up at the sky, stubbing out his cigarette on the roof. "You're so uptight sometimes, and I know you can't really help it, but you just have to let go every once and a while. The tension and the anxiety is just gonna eat you up before you've ever had a chance to live,"

Sicheng copies his position and lays down too. "Well then it's a good thing you're here to show me how,"

They both fall silent as the stars twinkle above them and the sounds of vehicles fill the empty spaces around them. The good thing about being friends with Yuta is that he talks when he needs to, and doesn't force people to talk when they don't want to. He's patient and considerate, and puts those he loves before himself. 

Sicheng looks at his watch and can barely make out a 9:48 on the analog face.

"It's almost 10, we should get going soon,"

Yuta hums. "Little longer. It's nice out,"

"I guess. But only for a few more minutes, I gotta get home,"

Yuta doesn't answer but Sicheng knows he heard him. 

The silence isn't awkward as they both enjoy the fall air under the stars, worries and stresses left far behind into the night. It's something that Yuta and Sicheng have in common, to enjoy the silence. It gives Sicheng time to breath and slow down, and it take things easy. And Yuta just enjoys what the silence brings, not matter good or bad. He's made a peace with it, and treats it like an old friend. They can sit together without talking or actively doing something and just enjoy the other's presence. It's an odd friendship, considering they've only been friends for a year.

"Hey, Cheng?" Yuta asks, voice far away.

He hums and turns over onto his stomach facing the other.

"I'm really proud of you,"

He doesn't try to stop the small smile from blooming across his face. He doesn't want to stop anything, not anymore.

"Thanks Yuta. I'm proud of me too,"

The look Yuta directs at him isn't anything less than fond. 

  
They're okay. 

They always will be.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: this is actually partially true, there is a roof like this in my town where lots of the "outsider emo kids" go to hang out. It's a really cool place and I'm glad I had a friend show me this.
> 
> Lemme know what you thought! Hope you guys had a fun holidays and Happy New Year! See you next decade!
> 
> AND OH MY GOD RISE OF SKYWALKER WAS AMAZING I CRIED AND I AM NOT ASHAMED THAT WAS THE PERFECT ENDING TO THE SERIES I WANNA WRITE SOMETHING STAR WARS NOW JEHSJSDHHS IT WAS AMAZING


End file.
